An image formation process of an electro photography system applied to a copy machine, a printer or a facsimile performs to develop an electrostatic latent image on photosensitive frame by toner having frictional electrification, and transfer the imaged toner and then fix onto a paper.
A charge control agent is added to the toner beforehand so as for the toner to quicken a rise speed of the electrification, electrify sufficiently, control a proper quantity of the electrification stably, improve electrification property, rise up a speed for developing the electrostatic latent image, and form the vivid images. For instance, as the negative charge control agent, metallic complex salt are mentioned in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 61-155464.
In recent year, a copy machine and a printer cause high efficiency with improving resolution and so on. The electro photography system is used with not only a high speed development but also a low speed development for widespread purposes. Therefore, it is required that the charge control agent causes faster rise speed of the electrification of the toner, more excellent electrification property, the agent is able to form the vivid images of high resolution, and the agent is able to be manufactured simply. And it is required that the charge control agent is able to be used of a powder paint for an electrostatic powder printing method which attracts and bakes the electrostatic powder paint onto a surface of a frame work having charge.
The present invention has been developed to solve the foregoing problems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide the charge control agent manufactured simply, and its manufacturing method. The charge control agent causes the fast rise speed of the electrification, excellent electrification property, making to form the vivid images of high resolution. It is another object of the present invention to provide the toner for electrostatic image development including this agent, and the images formation process of an electro photography system using this toner.